College Bound
by DaveTucson
Summary: Albert is about to leave for the University. Not only leaving a town, but leaving a Family.


**_College Bound_**

**For the entire summer, Carrie had been working after school in Doc Baker's office. Summer was winding down and Albert was getting ready to go to the University. He would leave in a week and things were somewhat hectic around the Ingalls' farm. He had been helping Charles plow the fields under after a wonderful harvest, and Caroline was doing the canning for winter.**

**Caroline walked out of the front door and looked out at the field where Albert and Charles were working. Everyone was keeping busy for a reason. It was not only necessary but it served another purpose. It was keeping their minds off of the fact that Albert was leaving, leaving the family that had taken him in seven years earlier. **

**He had never known a mother before Caroline. To him, she was his Ma, plain and simple. Caroline's mind couldn't help but go back to Winoka as she watched them both in the field. She could remember as plain as day when she first saw him in the hotel at Mary's birthday party. They had many talks in the kitchen in the hotel afterward, when Charles wasn't around. Charles never knew it, but Albert would sneak in the back door of the kitchen and visit her often, asking her for advice and generally talking to her like most sons would talk to their Mother. **

**She had always marveled at his absolute sweetness. He, of course, was no angel. His station in life had caused him to be quick on his feet and survive, no matter what it took. But he had a gentleness about him that radiated around him wherever he went. Caroline had sensed it from the first time she laid her eyes on him. Although Charles never knew it, Caroline knew early on that it would have been unthinkable to leave Winoka without him. **

**After Laura left home, Carrie and Albert had become extremely close. She had adored him from the first time she saw him, and as they grew older, he had become every bit as close to Carrie as he was to Laura. She had struggled in school, and Albert was always there, helping her in class and with her homework. The boy that had always made straight "A"'s was her hero, and made school tolerable. She could never understand how he could make those kind of grades with so little study. Where did the intelligence come from? **

**One of the things that Carrie loved about Albert was the fact that although he was smarter than Laura, he would never embarrass her when she taught them at school. If Laura was wrong about a certain subject, Albert would simply agree and that was the end of it. He had the maturity of an adult when it came to those things. He would let Laura find the right answer, but never correct her, although he could have many times over. **

**Noon time was approaching and Albert and Charles made their way up the hill to sit under a tree while eating lunch. Caroline had put some fried chicken in a basket along with biscuits and honey. As they sat down and began to eat, Charles began to laugh. "What is it Pa?" asked Albert. "I was just thinking about your Pa being in Quo, Quo, Quarantine!" Charles laughingly said. "What?" asked Albert. **

**Charles reminded him of when he tried to steal the newspaper money in Winoka and was caught by Laura. "That's the only thing she ever caught me at! But you have to admit, the story was pretty good Pa. When you think about it, it stopped you from wanting to go see him! Didn't it?" "I guess it did son, but I've always wondered what you would have done if it hadn't stopped me." Charles said. **

"**You'll never know will ya?" replied Albert. That smile on Albert's face reminded Charles about all the clever things that he had seen Albert perpetrate in the last seven years. There was the honey bee thing with Harriet Olsen, then tricking her into buying his Grandpa's books, and getting her to buy worthless stock while scaring Nellie half to death with a mouse. And then there was the Sleepy Eye trip with Andy, talking the landlady into room and board while never really asking. And the all time great move of collecting money on the streets of Sleepy Eye with Laura for their Grandpa's books, after breaking the heart of a perfect stranger with those sad eyes. **

**Charles was always astounded at how this little kid could figure out anyone's weaknesses and play on them. Most adults were incapable of it and he was a master at it. Mischief was his middle name, from a kid that could be one of the most loving and caring persons on earth. He had played Harriet Olsen many times by preying on her greed. He knew just how to do it and never once did it fail. **

**As they were eating, Albert asked Charles about a subject that he had never brought up. "Tell me about Charles Fredrick" he asked. With an inquisitive look, Charles asked him why he wanted to know about him. "He was my brother Pa, and I want to know." Albert replied. Charles smiled and told Albert the whole heart breaking story. "I always wanted a son and it broke my heart. It took me a long time to get over it. He's buried right over that hill over there." **

"**I know Pa, I've visited his grave. I've never mentioned it to you, because I know what a sensitive subject it is. I'm just so sorry that you and Ma never had a son of your own. As wonderful as it has been for me, I've always known I couldn't replace him." **

**Charles' eyes welled up as he began to speak. "You know son, you've rarely been wrong about things, but what you just said could not be farthest from the truth. From the time you asked me if you could call me Pa, I've been the happiest man on earth. What you have given to your Ma and me is just as wonderful, if not more so, than a natural child could give. God gave you to me, just as he would as if your Ma had born you into this world. I don't ever want you to forget that no matter where you go. You became Albert Ingalls here, and wherever life takes you, you'll always have that."**

**Albert hugged Charles as he had so many times before. As he did, he looked down at that little house and wondered exactly where life would take him. He was leaving the security of home. His mind was jumping back and forth between excitement and fear. He simply said "I'll make you and Ma proud Pa." **

**The week flew by and it was Albert's last day at home. He would leave early the next morning for a three hour train ride to the university. Caroline, Grace and Charles had gone into town and Carrie was working. As he packed his clothes he heard a wagon approaching. He looked out the window and saw that it was Laura. He opened the window of the loft and greeted Laura. She came in the house and climbed up the ladder to the loft. **

"**Well little brother, tomorrow is the big day. I just came out to tell you goodbye and wish you luck!" Laura was smiling and at the same time holding back the tears. After all, they had come a long way together. They had played, laughed, argued and fought together ever since Albert had arrived. But the one thing that was a constant was that they were always fiercely protective of one another. If anyone ever tried to bother Laura at school, or anywhere else, Albert was capable of physical intervention, as was Laura when it came to him. She had proved that when she threatened to bash the Larrabee boy's brains out with a baseball bat over his friendship with Mr. Singerman. **

**Albert had never forgotten how Laura had defended him during the abuse he took when he first arrived. He had been called the "B" word constantly, especially when the family tree thing came up. Nothing she could say or do could stop it, including popping a few kids, but she never stopped trying. He had always loved her for that. **

**As Laura sat on the Albert's bed, watching him pack, she thought about all the good times they had up in that loft. The plotting and the scheming and the blanket! That blanket that suddenly turned the loft into two bedrooms. She could still hear Pa shouting out with that command. "No Peeking!" They had literally grown up together up there. **

"**You know, I've always wondered what would have happened if you had not have seen me in that wagon in Winoka?" Laura said. Albert smiled and said "Well, one thing is for sure, I would now be charging more than a dime for a shoeshine!" They both laughed as they went down the ladder. **

**The first thing Albert noticed was a gift wrapped package on the dinner table with a card. He walked over to it and recognized Laura's handwriting on the envelope. "Laura, you shouldn't have done this!" he said. "It's just a little something for school" she said as she opened the door. Albert walked her out to the wagon and Laura turned to him with tears in her eyes for one last hug. **

**She put her arms around him and said; "I'm gonna miss you Brother, but I want you to know how very, very proud I am of you. Promise me you will take care of yourself." Albert smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm going to miss you too Big Sister. I love ya, and always will!" **

**Albert watched as Laura took the wagon out from the house and disappeared over the hill. As kids, they had walked over that hill a million times on their way to school. He would cross it one more time in the morning, on a journey that would take him into adulthood. **

**Albert went back into the house, sat down at the table, and opened the letter from Laura. **

**_Dearest Albert,_**

**_Just want you to know how very proud I am of you. It's not every day that an Ingalls gets a scholarship for medical school. Please know that I will be praying for you every day that you are gone. And know one thing more. God was watching over me in Winoka that day, because after all, He gave me a brother like you. _**

**_Love,_**

**_Laura_**

**After reading the letter, Albert wiped a tear from his cheek and opened the gift. It was a beautiful ink pen with a gold plate on it. It was inscribed with the initials "A.I.". He would carry it for the rest of his life. **

**It was late in the afternoon at the Mercantile. Carrie was sweeping the floor on her last day at work. She had worked at the mercantile for eight weeks and not been paid. She had asked Mr. Olsen to save it for her until summer's end. At two dollars a week, it amounted to sixteen dollars. **

**As she took her apron off after the store had closed, Mr. Olsen opened the cash box up and counted the money out. As he was doing so, Carrie walked over to a shelf and removed the leather briefcase she had seen eight weeks earlier. It was the most expensive briefcase in the store, priced at fifteen dollars. After telling Mr. Olsen that she wanted to purchase it, he couldn't believe that she was serious. **

"**Carrie, you have worked all summer for this money, and you are going to spend it all on this!" he said. "It's for my Brother." she said. Nels looked around to make sure that Harriet wasn't around. "Well Carrie, this is your lucky day. I was supposed to mark that down to eight dollars, because it's been here for quite a while. So it looks like I owe you eight dollars young lady!" Carrie smiled as Nels handed her the money. **

**Since there was a name plate on the briefcase, Carrie asked him if he could engrave it and how much it would cost. "It's included in the price. What do you want on it?" Nels asked. "Albert Ingalls." Carrie replied. Nels engraved it and wrapped it in a nice box. **

**As Nels watched Carrie walk down the street towards home, he couldn't think but how lucky Charles was to have such great kids. As Nels had told Charles many years ago, he was truly the richest man in Walnut Grove. **

**Carrie walked home with package in hand, and got off the road before going down the final hill towards home. She walked down behind the barn and went into the coral and then into the side door. She hid the box in the loft and then came out of the front door of the barn. Months earlier, Albert had eyed the briefcase at the mercantile. Carrie couldn't wait to give it to him. **

**As Carrie walked towards the house, she saw Albert sitting by the creek with Michele. Carrie didn't know it at the time, but she was also looking at her future sister in law. She waved at them both and went into the house. When she got to the loft, she saw Albert's suitcase and immediately felt like she was about to lose something. Up until now it had really not hit home, but now that Albert's departure was about to take place, an empty feeling came on her that was inevitable. He was leaving and she would be alone. No more talks at night, no more fishing together and no one to help her with her homework. In that instant she had come to realize just how much she loved her Brother. **

**Carrie changed her clothes and went down to do some chores. She had promised Pa that she would clean the chicken coop and clean out the barn stalls. She opened the chicken coop door and it was immaculate! The same thing in the barn stalls. As she was looking around the barn, she heard that familiar greeting. "Hey Sis, watcha doin?" It was Albert. Carrie looked at him and asked him where Michelle was. "She went home, I'll see her tomorrow. We are going to school together." he replied. "Are you in love?" Carrie asked. "Maybe I am and maybe I'm not Miss Ingalls!" he laughingly replied. **

"**Thanks for doing my chores." Carrie said. Albert smiled and said "That's OK, you know how I love cleaning that coop out! Besides, you've been working too hard lately." Carrie thought to herself about the typical Albert, the kid that was always doing for others no matter what was going on in his life. Here he was getting ready for one of the most important events in his life, and he had taken the time to do her chores because she was working too hard. She reached up and hugged him and afterwards saw that smile on his face that lit up the world. **

"**Albert, I need to talk to you before Ma and Pa come home. Let's go up in the barn loft, I've got something I need to show you." Albert wondered what it was as they walked toward the barn. The loft had been reserved in the past for some pretty serious talks, and his mind flashed back to one in particular. The day he asked Pa to adopt him, that moment in time when Albert no name had become Albert Ingalls. **

**He followed Carrie up the ladder and sat down in the hay. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the loft was bathed in light as he watched Carrie go to the corner of the loft and retrieve a package. Carrie sat down in front of Albert with the package in hand and began to speak. **

"**Albert I want you to have this to remember me by. It's just a little something for school and it's my way of saying thank you. "Thank you for what?" asked Albert. "Thank you for being my Brother." Carrie replied. "You've always been there for me, no matter what, and it's just my way of telling you that I love you."**

"**How ironic" Albert thought as he opened the package, "Here Carrie was thanking him when it was him that should have been doing the thanking. She had always loved him unconditionally since he came to Walnut Grove, never questioned him, never a hint of jealousy when he joined the family, just pure, unadulterated love and admiration."**

**When Albert saw the briefcase, he couldn't believe his eyes. "Carrie! How in the world did you get this? I know how expensive this is because I saw it in the mercantile!" Carrie smiled and explained that was what she was working for. "You worked ALL Summer for this?" Albert asked. "It's nothing! You and Laura did the same for Mary and Adam with the honey, why can't I do the same for you?" Carrie replied. **

**Albert had never been one to be short on words, but this was one of those times when he just didn't know what to say. "I'll cherish this forever Carrie, and I love you." He said. Carrie was beaming from ear to ear. It was the first time she had done something on her own, from beginning to end. Albert hugged her tightly before they both went down the ladder.**

**That familiar sound of a wagon coming down the hill from town filled the air as they got close to the house. It was Ma and Pa. Charles stopped the wagon in front of the barn and began to unhitch the team. "Supper will be in an hour", Caroline said as she had said a million times before. As Charles led the horses into the barn, a bittersweet feeling came over him. His Boy was going to college and this would be the last night he would spend with him for quite a while. **

**Upon entering the house, Charles saw Caroline admiring the pen and briefcase with Carrie and Grace. "What's this?" he asked. Caroline looked at him and said "This is what your two daughters gave their Brother for college. Carrie worked all summer for this briefcase and Laura came over today and gave him this beautiful pen." Albert, overhearing the conversation from the loft looked down and said "Isn't that something Pa!" **

**Charles looked at Carrie and asked "You worked all summer for that briefcase, didn't you?" Carrie nodded her head yes, obviously looking for approval. Charles hugged her and told her how proud he was. She was all smiles for the rest of the night. **

**Caroline served supper and Pa said he would say the blessing. And then, an unusual thing happened. Albert spoke up and said " I would like to say it Pa, if you don't mind." Albert had never been the one to speak up about saying grace, but this time, to Caroline and Charles' surprise he did. He reached out for Charles' and Caroline's hand and began to pray. **

"**Dear Lord, thank you for this food, but most of all, thank you for my family. Bless my Sisters and Ma and Pa while I'm away. Help me to make them all proud, and protect them each and every day. Amen." **

**Afterwards, you could hear a pin drop in the room. A misty eyed Caroline excused herself and walked into the bedroom, returning after regaining her composure. She had fixed fried chicken, Albert's favorite. There was little conversation during the entire meal. In the morning, one more family member would be gone. After supper, Charles walked over to the mantle, grabbed his pipe and walked outside. **

**As he usually did, Charles walked over to the coral fence and looked up into the star filled sky. His mind wandered back to all the kids from Walnut Grove that had somehow lifted themselves up from farm life and gone to college. Every man's dream was for their children to do better in life than he did. **

**There was Erich Schiller, whom Harriet Olsen had belittled in "Harriet's Happenings", that went on to be a lawyer in Minneapolis. He was the son of immigrants that couldn't read English. Elmer Dobkins, who at first had been very slow in school, but after being elected class president, went on to make straight A's. He graduated from the University and became one of the richest bankers in the state. ****Timothy Farrell, who had stolen food to keep his father alive and then went on to medical school to become chief of staff in one of the largest hospitals in Minnesota. And there was Jason the inventor, one of Laura's crushes, who graduated from college and was now working with Thomas Edison. **

**Even Johnny Johnson, who was Walnut Grove's biggest daydreamer, had eventually graduated from college and realized his dream. He moved to San Francisco and ended up in the shipping business. He finally "Saw The World." **

**Mary and Laura had become teachers and touched the lives of many a child since leaving home. And now it was Albert's turn. His turn to learn all he could to make a difference in the world. As Charles gazed into the dark sky, he couldn't help but feel proud. This little boy from Winoka would get his education , return to Walnut Grove with his wife Michelle, and Doctor Albert Ingalls would spend his entire adulthood giving back to the town that gave him his life. **


End file.
